


Trust

by DraiochtEve



Series: Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Kissing, No Smut, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Talking, Tickling, and some conversation, rated because nude in the tub and bathing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A little bonus aftercare fluff to follow The Finest of Whines. Can be read without reading the previous.Not that bathing together wasn’t intimate to begin with, but this was something on a different level than what he had ever experienced before.It was nice and welcome.





	Trust

A small flutter sparked in G’raha’s chest as Japhinne helped him into the tub. He was capable of climbing in himself, but as they had walked together from the bed to the freshly drawn bath, the wobbliness of his leg muscles sunk in and he found himself grateful for her assistance. And truly, it was a sweet gesture that he still found himself being flustered at.

Despite her slim physique, her hardened muscles showed as he held onto her arms and he lowered himself into the warm water. She was a warrior after all, but being so magically inclined it always surprised him to feel how sturdy her body had become. Especially compared to their time in the expeditions where he remembered her struggling to lift herself up on a platform. The year of samurai training surely had much to do with it.  
  
G’raha’s tail flicked as it hit the water, adjusting to the change of temperature and slowly sinking in with the rest of his body. _ Twelve, _ how wonderful the hot water felt to his worn body. With a content sigh, he eased the tension he didn’t realize he had and slid his fingers down Japhinne’s arms to let her go. Just as his fingertips brushed hers, however, she was quick to lace her digits with his, thumb brushing the backs of his hands.  
  
Such a simple motion made his heart leap and his ruby eyes locked with hers, widening as they were met with a loving gaze. He waited for a moment for those teal eyes to show a hint of mischief, but found himself slinking into the water with a blush as none came.  
  
With a small chuckle, she raised both of his hands to kiss them and asked, “Not too hot?”

  
  
“O-Oh, no. It’s perfectly fine. Thank you.”

  
  


Satisfied with his response, she grinned and kissed each of his knuckles before reaching for something nearby. G’raha leaned to see what and his ears perked once a soft sponge came into view. A small ping of embarrassment struck him for his own excitement, but the sound of Japhinne dipping the sponge in the water silenced it. 

Carefully and gingerly, Japhinne soaked the sponge and drizzled the water over his shoulders and back. He was mesmerized by the intense look of concentration in her eyes as she scanned his form, watching the water droplets roll off him. She almost seemed motherly. The tenderness of it all had him melting against the side of the tub with a shy smile tugging his lips.  
  
Japhinne hummed as she watched him relax more, her free hand reaching to stroke his hair and an ear. He leaned into her touch with a content sigh and her heart swelled. It was nice to see him not so focused on the daily chores that filled his days or with stress-filled eyes as he scoured tomes for whatever answers he was searching for. Smiling, blushing, laughing…

  
  


_ In pure ecstasy… _

  
  


But right now, just content. She was content seeing him calm and content.  
  
  
As she retrieved the soap to begin lathering him up, her eyes fixed onto his and she said softly, “Thank you for trusting me.”

G’raha’s eyebrows rose, surprised to hear the seriousness in her tone. 

“I know it wasn’t easy to ask for _ that_, but I’m happy you did~” she praised, “I want you to always trust me with your deepest desires.” 

Heat prickled his cheeks and despite his weak attempt at convincing himself otherwise, it wasn’t caused by the steam. He averted his gaze and nervously played with his fingers, the blush growing deeper as his mind fell onto their previous activities. 

“I-I can’t say I have nearly as many as you.” G’raha retorted with a bashful smile and she broke into a laugh that spread to him easily.

  
  
“Oh, I think the Exarch has more dirty little fantasies than he lets on~ After all this time...how many hours you held yourself up, _ all alone_, in the Tower?”

  
  
A playful splash of water was all she got in return and she snickered before leaning to kiss the top of his head. 

“Deviant.”  
  


  
“Yes~?” 

  
  


G’raha rolled his eyes at her like he used to when they were younger and she fought the urge to keep poking to try to get a pout. Instead, she stroked a hand on his cheek and snatched a kiss. Japhinne inhaled in surprise as she felt his hands, strikingly warm from the bath, rest on the back of her neck, getting the collar of her top wet. She didn’t pay it any mind, however, and trailed kisses across his cheek. 

  
  


“Japhinne?”  
  


  
“Mmm?”  
  


  
“Can...I ask you join me?”  
  
  


His request hung in her head for a second as she finished kissing along his cheekbones and nose, but once it properly sunk in, she leaned back and replied, “Of course, darling~”  
  
  
She shook her hands dry and undid the buttons to her top with a speed G’raha wondered how much practice it took for her to master. Or perhaps she just always could? Before he could ponder much further, she had already tossed it, her shorts, and smalls aside and was gracefully slipping into the water. He was amused by the way her long legs made her seem far too big for the tub itself, but was more interested in how absolutely touchable she looked. 

Once she was seated, he scooted right over to her and was happy to feel her arms wrap around his waist to pull him into her body. He couldn’t hold back his ears dancing about as she crisscrossed her legs around him and repeatedly kissed his lips with the most fleeting of touches. He chased after each one, giggling against her mouth as he felt her grin against his. 

  
  


As silly as it was to say, he felt like a love-struck teenager again.

  
  


The kisses froze when two sneaky hands grabbed ahold of his bottom and he leapt up in surprise, causing the water around them to roll. Japhinne smiled her signature devilish grin which barely gave G’raha a moment to register what was about to happen. Suddenly, Japhinne rapidly squeezed, sending several jolts that made the miqo’te squirm and laugh as he vainly tried to escape.  
  
Water splashed around them as he turned around and tried to move to the other end of the tub, but she placed a hand on his belly and continued the tickling. Concerned he would hit her, G’raha tried his best to control his flailing. He let out a loud squeal and pressed against her back as his hands and tail fought with her, the sound of water hitting tile being the only thing that made her pause. Breathing heavy, G’raha quickly checked to see how much of a mess they made and jerked in anticipation as Japhinne moved behind him. 

  
“I’m just reaching for a towel!” she soothed and grabbed the nearest one she could find to lazily toss it over the puddles. 

It took him several moments to allow his body to ease again, still not entirely trusting her to not start another round, but not opposed to the idea besides the risk of flooding the washroom.

“I love your laugh~” Japhinne commented as she ran her hand up and down his front, “It’s very lovely.”

  
  
He shrunk into his shoulders for a moment with a wobbly grin spreading across his face. 

“Y-Yours is far more lovely,” he whispered softly as he tilted his head back to place a kiss under her chin. She accepted it with a hum and retrieved the sponge floating in front of them to continue where she left off earlier.

  
  


“Japhinne?”  
  


  
“Yes?”

  
  


“May I?” he asked as he raised up and placed a hand on hers.  
  


Without protest, the elezen let him take the sponge and observed as he faced her and began to caringly dab across her collar bone. She allowed her hands to slide up and down his sides, prompting a wiggle and a small splash from his tail moving in the water.  
  
G’raha’s gaze fell onto hers as he watched her reactions to his touches, softly dragging the sponge over her chest and arms. Once he reached back up to her neck, her cyan eyes fluttered to his and he felt his heart skip. Automatically, he leaned in for a kiss, still moving the sponge and caressing her shoulder with crystalline fingers. The peace around them was comforting, but thoughts prickled in his mind.  
  


  
Chewing on the insides of his cheeks for a brief moment, he asked, “Japhinne, don’t you...um…”  
  


“Don’t I what, Raha~?” her tone was smooth and content and made him almost backpedal his thoughts. However, he had already started and she’d know if he wasn’t saying the truth.

  
  
“Don’t you...want to _ finish _?”

  
  


Japhinne quirked an eyebrow and she gave him a crooked smile, “You mean_ orgasm? _”

His tail would have poofed up had it not been drenched, but it still twitched with anxiety to-and-fro.

  
  
“Y-Yes. I feel selfish…having been the only one...”  
  


  
“Raha,” she started and pulled him into a hug.  
  
  


“A lot of times I do and you-”

  
  
“You make it sound like I’m not enjoying myself~”

  
  


G’raha dipped down to hide his face in her shoulder and she patted his bottom gently, holding him tightly against her with an arm firmly embracing him. His worry was sweet and she felt a joy bubbling in her chest from his mentioning it. 

  
  


“You are wonderful, Raha. Right now, I’m focused on you~ I _ come _ later.” Japhinne said with a slight snicker. It took a couple of seconds, but G’raha caught her joke and leaned his head against her in a defeated manner with an amused huff. 

  
  


“I wish to please you too.”

  
  
“You do!” 

  
  
“I mean…” he paused and another twitch of his tail caught her attention to which she began to scratch the base of to distract him from whatever was upsetting him. A small gasp slipped from his lips and he rubbed his face along her skin as if trying to burrow. “I mean, I don’t want to leave you half-finished....or in this case, I don’t feel it ever started for you.”

  
  


Swiftly, she grabbed his shoulders and forced him up so they could see eye to eye. He froze, stunned by her sudden motions, and held his hands up to his chest with eyes wide.  
  
  
With a guilty look, Japhinne locked eyes with his and spoke softly, “You have no idea how turned on I am and have been. _ This _is all foreplay for me, darling. I love building it through the day until I can’t take it anymore. The _ anticipation _ ...” 

  
  
His eyes widened more as he took in her words, heart beginning to race as her voice deepened.

  
  


“The way you come undone, your noises, and now with how trusting you are and how I can take care of you. _ I am getting off to this, don’t be fooled. _ ” Japhinne cleared her throat and eased her grip on his shoulders before reaching to cup his face, “You are doing perfectly, Raha~ You did wonderfully on the bed and you are doing wonderfully now. I am _ far _ from being unsatisfied.”  
  
  


G’raha’s ears twitched as he stared at her in awe, a feeling of accomplishment enveloping him. Searching her eyes and finding nothing but honestly, he eased back into the tub and shimmied against her for a hug. 

  
  


“Did I do alright?” she asked before kissing the side of his head and exhaling into his hair, her breath reaching his ear and tickling it. 

  
  


“Y-Yes! Of course!” G’raha replied quickly, “I can’t recall a time you_ haven’t. _ But that especially, I-I felt amazing. It all felt_ marvelous_. _ You _were marvelous. You _ are_,”

  
  


Japhinne chuckled as he stumbled over his words. She kissed his closest ear, whispered, “I’m glad~” and squeezed him. His tail snuck through the water and coiled around her leg as he sighed into her embrace and stilled his mind. 

  
  


Eventually, the two resumed their bathing. Soft, loving whispers were exchanged as well as several dozen kisses in multiple places that left them both in a giggly high. And when it came for Japhinne to clean farther down, G’raha let her without embarrassment forcing him to hide. Instead, he rested his forehead against hers and relished in the reality that he had someone he trusted enough to do such an intimate thing. Not that bathing together wasn’t intimate to begin with, but this was something on a different level than what he had ever experienced before. 

  
  
It was_ nice and welcome_. 

  
  


The steam slowly subsided and as the water-cooled, they quickly exited the bath. Japhinne was the first to grab a towel and draped in over G’raha with a small kiss. As she grabbed one for herself, he reached for another to begin helping her dry as the towels weren’t meant for elezen in mind. He even dared to give her bottom a playful squeeze as he worked, earning a, “Hey!” followed by him dashing back into the bedroom with her gaining ground behind.

  
  
As they tumbled onto the bed, nude and laughing like children, G’raha’s ears perked with a realization.  
  


  
“Um...Japhinne?”  
  


“Yes~?” she answered as she climbed up towards the pillows and gestured for him to join her.

  
  
The miqo’te crawled over and nestled beside her, towel still clinging to his body.

  
  
“You said...this is all foreplay, right?”

“Mmm, everything doing with you is foreplay, honestly~” Japhinne teased.

  
  
“O-Oh, well...um...so _ later _ …you’ll likely be in the mood?”  
  
  
A suggestive smile painted on her face and she brought her knuckles to her cheek as she replied, “More than likely~”  
  
  
“G-Good.”  
  
  
G’raha turned a dark shade of red and averted his eyes as his imagination started stirring. Curiosity ate at the elezen and she pondered what he could possibly be planning. However, the excitement of not knowing kept her from prying. Instead, she simply snuggled up with him and let the silence lull them into a peaceful nap.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got pissed off after reading about someone thinking aftercare is optional in a RL relationship. It isn't and from my anger spawned this lovely fluff. I actually enjoy writing aftercare a lot and I want to do it more. The dynamics are just so sweet and sdfjahlgdfgbldgl okay
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 and ty to my friends for getting just as angry with me and gushing about the best parts of aftercare with me <3 Helped keep me motivated!


End file.
